Kishibe Taiga
(Midfielder) (Forward) |number= 9 (Kidokawa Seishuu (GO)) 6 (Resistance Japan) |element= Earth |team= Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) (Captain) Resistance Japan |seiyuu= Ono Yuuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 029 (GO)}} Kishibe Taiga '(貴志部 大河) is the captain and a forward for Kidokawa Seishuu. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in Episode 14, as a midfielder of Resistance Japan. Appearance He has lightly tanned skin, violet hair with two bangs falling just above his shoulders and three in front of his face. His eyes are dark teal in color with black irises. Personality He seems to be worried about the internal fights in his team. He also cares for true soccer and is very strategic. He also seemed to have a friendly relationship with Shindou Takuto, as Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu played in the finals of the Holy Road in the previous year. Plot (GO) He made his first appearance in episode 29 with the rest of the Kidokawa Seishuu team. In episode 30, he was dribbled by Shindou's Presto Turn. He used Kidokawa's hissatsu tactic, God Triangle and his hissatsu Triangle ZZ with Izumi and Tobisawa and scored the second goal. He used God Triangle again with Taki Yoshihiko in the Episode 31. At the end, when Raimon won the match with 3-2, he and Shindou reconciled with a handshake. Game Appearance Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Kishibe, you need to have: *'Player: Shimizu Ryuuto (Kidokawa Seishuu's Community master at the Water World Stadium) *'Item': Meimonkou no Trophy (Dropped from Kidokawa Seishuu) *'Player': Oshimoto *'Player': Yonbuichi After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to made him a scoutable option you need to have already recruited at least three other members from Kidokawa Seishuu. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Kishibe, you need to have: *'Photo': Super Ancient Bracken (Taken at Virgin Forest (原生林) in the upper right corner of the intersection) *'Photo': Oasis of the Future City (Taken at the Oasis in the area below the Soccer Musueam, use the portal) *'Record': Data of middling *'Encounter': Meet Kishibe! (At the bottom of Shindou Takuto's house) Be aware that before you can recruit Kishibe, you have to clear the main story first. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 127 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 125 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 73 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 116 *'Lucky': 88 Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 127 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 125 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 73 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 116 *'Lucky': 88 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'SH Ballista Shot' *'OF Britannia Cross' *'OF Acrobat Keep' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'OF Tsubame Gaeshi' *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'DF Okehazama Wall' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'OF Z Slash' *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'DF Okehazama Wall' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'SH Ballista Shot' *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'OF Britannia Cross' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Jyuu Ou Leon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Jyuu Ou Leon' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Jyuu Ou Leon' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Jyuu Ou Leon' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Incarnates' *'Shin Sedai Japan' *'Kakumei Senbatsu Team' *'HR All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Kakumei Senbatsu Team' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu (Wii)' Gallery Kishibe Kidokawa Uniform.PNG|Kishibe in his school uniform. Kishibe Kidokawa Jacket.PNG|Kishibe in his Kidokawa jacket. Shindou and Kishibe shaking hands GO 31 HQ.png|Shindou and Kishibe shaking hands. Kishibe Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Kishibe introducing himself in Resistance Japan. Kishibe.jpg|Kishibe's concept design. IG-15-040.PNG|Kishibe in the TCG. IG-16-043.PNG|IG-16-043 Trivia *He seems to have some type of connection with Shindou Takuto and they seemed to fight in the previous Holy Road. **He and Shindou are both captains and have the same back number. **Both of them were not the captains of their teams when they fought in the final last year. **They are midfielders in the game and forwards in the anime. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Galaxy characters